<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Станция "Посмертие" by Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii), WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049210">Станция "Посмертие"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet'>Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021'>WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти души отправляются в собственное путешествие, которое станет для них либо даром, либо наказанием</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Станция "Посмертие"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile">Bry_S</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="glass">
  <p>Когда Гарри ушел и стихли все звуки, Альбус остался один, окруженный лишь белесым туманом. Как же легко было изобразить эмоции, которые другие воспринимали на веру! Вот и сейчас он действовал как и прежде — собеседник увидел лишь то, что Альбус посчитал нужным показать. Но, оставшись наедине с самим собой, можно больше не притворяться и стать печальным старцем, на мгновение вновь оказавшимся в том самом лете девяносто девятого года, где после окончания школы его ждало не путешествие в Европу, а унылое существование в Годриковой Лощине вместе с братом и сестрой, такими же покинутыми сиротами, как и он сам. Только старый дом, где они жили, уже давно прогнил до основания, став обиталищем для крыс и летучих мышей, Ариана упокоилась на местном кладбище много лет назад, и ее могилу посещал только Аберфорт, приветливой мисс Бэгшот пришлось пережить множество невзгод, а ее последние годы и вовсе были нелегкими, не стало и Геллерта, которого Альбус на протяжении пятидесяти лет безуспешно пытался стереть из собственной памяти. </p>
  <p>Теперь, когда у Альбуса не было тела, он был одновременно и душой, и разумом, и сердцем, которое разрывалось под грузом тяжких воспоминаний. Упоминание этого имени вновь пробудило в памяти полузабытые образы, всколыхнувшие все, чем Альбус сейчас являлся. Одна за другой перед глазами вновь вставали картины из прошлого — вот Геллерт, сонный и взъерошенный, недовольно щурится от лучей утреннего солнца и, пытаясь сдуть с глаз непослушную вьющуюся прядь, жмется ближе к Альбусу, и вот он же, смотрит с бессильной ненавистью проигравшего, стоя перед ним на коленях. Такой разный Геллерт: один молодой, полный азарта, любви и нежности, другой — постаревший, с колючим ядовитым взглядом и резкими чертами лица, будто высеченными из камня, на котором оставила свой отпечаток темная магия. И все же это был один и тот же человек, имя которого навсегда осталось символом как самых ужасных, так и самых прекрасных событий жизни Альбуса.</p>
  <p>— Хватит.</p>
  <p>Собственный умоляющий голос прозвучал так гулко, словно Альбус и вправду находился под сводами пустой железнодорожной станции. Но вокруг по-прежнему расстилался туман. Хотя кое-что изменилось: теперь впереди стали отчетливо вырисовываться очертания перрона, а вдалеке поблескивали прямые, словно стрела, рельсы. Туман понемногу рассеивался, сквозь его толщу пробились первые звуки: пыхтение, а за ним мерный нарастающий стук колес. Пытаясь получше разглядеть новую картину, которая разворачивалась перед ним, Альбус встал со скамейки, которая вскоре исчезла, растаяв в тумане. В какой-то момент Альбусу показалось, что рельсы вдали снова начинают тонуть в тумане, но приглядевшись, он увидел стремительно приближающуюся точку, всё больше и больше принимающую очертания поезда. Неудивительно, ведь если это было то самое место, откуда души отправляются в бесконечное путешествие, то наличие транспорта вполне логично.</p>
  <p>Приблизившись к платформе, поезд сбавил ход, протяжно засвистел и въехал на станцию, выпуская из-под колес облака сероватого пара. Первым к перрону подкатил огромный синий паровоз с ярко-красной передней решеткой и ободом колес, сзади к нему был прицеплен всего один пассажирский вагон, на оконных рамах которого золотой краской были выведены декоративные узоры из вьющихся по шпалере раскидистых лиан. Эти орнаменты напомнили Альбусу о молодости, когда такие украшения можно было встретить на каждом шагу, а сам поезд оказался точной копией Восточного Экспресса — одного из самых ярких воспоминаний прожитой жизни. Тогда, после страстей магической и маггловских войн, Альбус решил ненадолго развеяться и отправился под личиной маггла в удивительное и необыкновенное для волшебника путешествие по железной дороге. Теперь, разглядывая поезд, стоящий перед ним, Альбус был готов поклясться, что это тот самый состав, который когда-то привез его в Будапешт.</p>
  <p>На мгновение Альбус решил было, что видит перед собой мираж, но, подойдя ближе, убедился, что все происходящее реально: поезд источал тепло, пах гарью и фыркал, выпуская пар, словно лошадь, нетерпеливо бьющая копытом в ожидании своего всадника. В голове не укладывалось, что это все было лишь для него одного. Альбус даже оглянулся, желая убедиться, точно ли на платформе больше никого нет, но везде, насколько хватало взгляда, был лишь белесый туман. Поезд снова засвистел, и Альбус невольно вздрогнул от этого пронзительного звука, в котором угадывалось нетерпение неведомых сил — видимо, он действительно задержался больше положенного в этом странном месте. Кто знает, какие законы приняты там, куда попадают души после жизни. Может, даже и с Гарри ему не следовало говорить, но клятву, данную Воскрешающему камню, нарушать было нельзя. Понадеявшись на понимание со стороны тех, кто прислал за ним транспорт, Альбус отправился в сторону вагона, у входа в который, боком прислонившись к дверям, ждал проводник. Неприметный, одетый в синюю униформу, он стоял опустив голову так, чтобы тень от широкого козырька фуражки падала ему на лицо.</p>
  <p>— Ваш билет, — сказал он при виде своего единственного пассажира.</p>
  <p>— Постойте, наверное у меня его нет.</p>
  <p>Альбус был удивлен и взволнован: он находился в этом странном мире достаточно долго, и у него не возникло даже и мысли, что для побега с этого туманного острова, затерянного где-то в неизвестности, нужно обзавестись документом!</p>
  <p>— Билет есть всегда, — ответил проводник, не двигаясь и не глядя на Альбуса. — Поищите в карманах. Люди часто забывают, куда его положили.</p>
  <p>Альбус оглядел себя и свою мантию — там и вправду нашелся карман, где лежал сложенный в несколько раз, потертый на сгибах и немного смятый по краям листок ярко-синей глянцевой бумаги. Он был похож скорее на обертку от конфеты, чем на билет на поезд.</p>
  <p>— Простите, но у меня нет ничего, кроме этого... фантика?</p>
  <p>С чувством глубокого разочарования Альбус показал проводнику смятый листок. В тот момент ему казалось, что придется задержаться в этом странном и уже поднадоевшем месте.</p>
  <p>— Дайте его мне, — ответил проводник, заметив, как Альбус нервно вертит в руках бумажку, а получив ее, бережно развернул и начал мычать себе под нос: — да-да, всё верно, до той самой станции, понятно. Проходите, мы скоро отправимся.</p>
  <p>В тот момент радости Альбуса не было предела. Наконец-то он сможет уехать отсюда! Почти с детским восторгом и благоговением он вошел в поезд: в узком коридоре, обшитом панелями красного дерева с золотым витиеватым орнаментом, была дверь только в одно купе. Окна вагона были завешены тяжелыми бархатными шторами темно-синего цвета с вытканными вензелями и бахромой по краям, на стенах висели лампы в форме белых лилий, обрамленных позолоченными листьями, с которых, бросая радужные переливы света, свисали крупные ограненные хрустальные капли. Беззвучно ступая по мягкому ковру, Альбус остановился напротив входа в купе. Как и в коридоре, стены здесь покрывали панели с замысловатой резьбой, но из более светлого орешника; рядом со стеной возле окна стоял широкий диван, обитый сапфировым бархатом, на нем красовались три подушки из того же материала, обшитые золотым кантом с крупными кистями по углам. Напротив был размещен небольшой круглый столик с резным ободом, образующим цветочный узор, на нем расположилась слишком уж простая для подобного интерьера высокая стеклянная ваза с одинокой белой розой.</p>
  <p>Альбус отодвинул тяжелую гардину и, убрав подушки в сторону, устроился на диване, с любопытством и нетерпением ожидая отправления. Поезд несколько раз плавно качнулся, будто бы плыл по волнам, засвистел, и, мерно постукивая по рельсам, тронулся в путь. Постепенно ставшая до боли привычной станция, похожая на вокзал Кингс-Кросс, начала исчезать в клубах белого тумана. В этот момент Альбус понял, что ему стало страшно  — он не знал, куда приедет и что ждет его в конце пути. У магглов бытовало мнение о двух противоположностях, зовущихся Раем и Адом, но волшебники считали это суеверием, да и сейчас происходящее говорило только о том, что после смерти души отправляются в собственное путешествие, которое станет для них либо даром свыше, либо наказанием.</p>
  <p>Оторвавшись от своих мыслей, Альбус взглянул в окно и внутри все замерло: перед глазами сменяли друг друга до боли знакомые сельские пейзажи Южной Англии. Чаще всего это были бесконечные унылые луга с клочками отступающих в неравной борьбе с маггловской цивилизацией небольших рощиц. В глубине души Альбус был разочарован — он представлял себе последнее путешествие иначе. Его воображение рисовало маггловскую киноленту, которая проносится перед глазами в момент смерти, живую картину, где можно было бы увидеть все то, что он делал при жизни, постичь истину и найти ответы на скопившиеся за долгую жизнь вопросы. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Вместо мрачной лодки, плывущей по темным водам Стикса, он мчался на поезде, а отголоски самых значимых моментов ушедшей жизни заменили простые и родные сердцу виды. Но временами Альбус подолгу вглядывался в густые тени между стволами деревьев, пытаясь найти хоть намек на злобных призраков, что могли бы разрушить гармонию — все, что окружало его сейчас, было идеальным. Совершенным, а следовательно таким, каким оно никогда не могло быть. В реальности, как известно, ничто не лишено изъянов.</p>
  <p>Долгие размышления о различиях мира живых и мертвых утомили Альбуса настолько, что он и сам не заметил, как задремал. Удивительное дело, но даже во сне, вопреки всем ожиданиям от загробной жизни, было темно и пусто. Проснулся он от того, что кто-то осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. Медленно приоткрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой проводника. Только теперь, в свете горящих ламп, удалось рассмотреть его как следует: перед ним стоял с виду обычный служащий железной дороги, но была в его внешности одна странная и слишком неестественная для этого идеального мира деталь — у него не было лица. Проводник, видимо, заметив замешательство Альбуса, выпрямился и надвинул на лицо козырек фуражки, а затем, не желая смущать пассажира, отвернулся и учтиво объявил:</p>
  <p>— Поезд прибыл на станцию. Все предписания по вашему маршруту выполнены с высочайшей точностью. Рады были помочь добраться, мистер Дамблдор.</p>
  <p>— Кто «вы»? — Альбус встал с дивана, поправил мантию, и приблизился к проводнику на безопасное расстояние. — Что это за место, Мерлин вас побери? Какой еще маршрут мне «предписали»?</p>
  <p>Его собеседник так и остался стоять к нему спиной, но ответил спокойно:</p>
  <p>— В мире всему свое место и время. Вы, как волшебник, должны понимать, насколько важно соблюдать баланс. </p>
  <p>— Хотите сказать, я там, где мне следует быть?</p>
  <p>— Именно так.</p>
  <p>Альбус был вне себя от злости — ведь он так и не получил ответы на вопросы, — но спорить не стал. Если уж его не хотят везти дальше, то следует сойти на «нужной станции». Сдержанно поблагодарив проводника, он вышел из поезда на небольшой перрон, сколоченный из темных, местами разошедшихся досок, между которыми торчали пучки высокой зеленой травы. Локомотив тем временем протяжно засвистел, будто бы прощаясь, и скрылся из виду. Альбус снова остался один, только на этот раз он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где находится.</p>
  <p>Приподняв полы мантии, он осторожно спустился вниз по шатким, угрожающе потрескивающим ступеням на узкую пыльную тропинку и вдохнул прохладный влажный воздух, подходящий скорее для раннего утра, чем для времени после обеда, который судя по положению солнца, давно уже наступил. Альбус огляделся вокруг. Его терзали сомнения по поводу того, что же ему следует делать дальше. Он не обладал даром предвидения и не мог предугадать, что произойдет с ним в следующую минуту, тем более, что странное место, в котором он очутился, похоже, обладало собственным характером и могло преподнести множество сюрпризов. В том числе и не самых приятных. Постепенно обуявшие его страх и злость на неведомые силы, поместившие его непонятно куда, вытеснило любопытство, которое подтолкнуло Альбуса идти вперед. Ведомый этим чувством, он шел по натоптанной неизвестно кем тропе, старался ни о чем не думать, глядя по сторонам и любуясь местными пейзажами. Они не вызывали неприязни, наоборот — казались очаровательными и в некоей степени знакомыми: бесконечные поля пшеницы, впитывающие солнечный свет стрелами своих колосьев, похожие на морские волны под порывами ветра, листва раскидистых деревьев нежно нашептывала одну лишь ей известную песнь, а синие чашечки колокольчиков, растущих вдоль тропинки, казалось, вот-вот зазвенят от прикосновения. Все это Альбус наблюдал с самого детства, когда его семья бежала во все более безнадежную глушь, словно их мать желала спрятаться от страшного призрака, следовавшего за ними по пятам. Порой маленькому Альбусу казалось, что однажды настанет момент, когда она увезет их на ферму, окруженную точно такими же полями, где на сотни миль вокруг не будет ни единой живой души, кроме животных, которых им придется разводить до самой старости. Правда, этого так и не случилось, и семья Дамблдоров оказалась в не столь глухой, но достаточно отдаленной провинции на юге Англии, что для молодого и страстно желавшего узнать все тайны мира Альбуса было суровым наказанием.</p>
  <p>Альбус снова поднял глаза к солнцу и наконец-то понял, что же ему не давало покоя — несмотря на всю правдоподобность, оно больше походило на лампу, заботливо накрытую абажуром. Настоящее солнце никогда не сияло так мягко, давая разглядеть свои края, размытые перьями облаков. Возможно, в этом мире все создано специально для Альбуса, заботливо собрано по крупицам из самых разных воспоминаний. В этот миг природа вокруг будто бы почувствовала перемену настроения Альбуса и решила показать свою изменчивость: откуда-то налетел резкий порывистый ветер, солнце заволокло иссиня-черными тучами, вдалеке послышались раскаты грома.</p>
  <p>— Мерлин вас побери! Наверняка начнется буря, а я один, да еще и в поле... — Альбус попробовал было применить несколько беспалочковых заклинаний, чтобы защититься, но ничего не произошло. — Магии нет! Но… а, будь, что будет!</p>
  <p>Альбус горько засмеялся непогоде, заставшей его врасплох, и сел на тропинку, подставляя лицо под холодные и тяжелые капли начинающего набирать силу дождя. Мир вокруг погрузился в кромешную тьму, которую озаряли лишь частые вспышки молний, затягивающие небеса своей сверкающей паутиной. Ветер нещадно трепал одежду и бороду, стремился залезть под мантию, пронизывая холодом, но Альбус не сопротивлялся. Ему хотелось ощутить хоть что-нибудь, ведь как известно, чувства — признак того, что живо не столько тело, сколько душа. В тот момент ему было совершенно все равно, что произойдет с ним дальше. Самое плохое уже случилось, и если он заслуживает вечных мучений в этом странном месте, то он готов принять все, что его ждет, здесь и сейчас!</p>
  <p>Но вопреки ожиданиям Альбуса, гроза очень скоро отступила, возвращая на прежнее место уже ставшее знакомым неестественно-приглушенное солнце. Вокруг почти ничего не поменялось: листья деревьев так же шелестели на ветру, но к этому звуку теперь прибавились и трели непонятно откуда взявшихся птиц. Альбус поднес было руку к лицу, чтобы стереть с носа последнюю дождевую каплю, но так и застыл, глядя на свою ладонь. Если раньше его пальцы были узловатыми, похожими на цепкую орлиную лапу, то теперь он видел перед собой тонкие изящные юношеские руки, которые у него были лет, быть может, в восемнадцать. Рядом с ним на тропинке была небольшая лужица, вода в которой подрагивала от дуновений сделавшегося теперь совсем легким ветерка. Склонившись к этому импровизированному зеркалу, Альбус завороженно смотрел на отражение юноши с ярко-рыжими, слегка завивающимися волосами и глазами...</p>
  <p>— Цвета полуденного июльского неба...</p>
  <p>Так называл их он. Геллерт.</p>
  <p>Альбус вытер проступившие слезы рукавом любимого серого пиджака, непонятно каким образом сменившего его прежнюю мантию. Это был самый первый костюм, купленный на собственные средства, Альбусу нравилось надевать его, когда только начинал преподавать. Тогда ему казалось, что он выглядел в нем очень убедительно. Поднявшись с тропинки, на которой пережидал грозу, Альбус снова огляделся по сторонам, но на этот раз не узнал природы вокруг. Все, включая его самого, будто было картиной, впопыхах намалеванной поверх другой, а грозовой дождь смыл все лишние краски, явив взору истинное произведение, скрывавшееся в тени. </p>
  <p>Вокруг него все было словно обагрено кровью. Ярко-красные бутоны маков мирно соседствовали с пушистыми зелеными коробочками на тонких стебельках. Но был в этой картине ровно один предмет, выбивающийся из всеобщей гармонии: посреди поля рос огромный каштан, белые цветы на ветках которого заметно выделялись посреди моря красного, смешанного с зеленым. Альбус содрогнулся. Он помнил это дерево, в настоящем мире оно выглядело совершенно иначе: еще в незапамятные времена во время грозы в каштан ударила молния, после чего он так и остался стоять посреди заброшенного макового поля, черный и уродливый, словно рука мертвеца, тянущаяся к своей жертве, чтобы забрать душу. Местные обходили это место стороной, а Геллерту во время прогулок, напротив, всегда хотелось увидеть, как выглядело это самое поле в лучшие времена, когда дерево было в полной силе и красоте.</p>
  <p>Невольно Альбус сделал несколько шагов вперед. Это походило на движение, которым руководит невидимый кукловод: идти к каштану не хотелось, но тело действовало помимо его воли. Он медленно пробирался через цветочное поле, едва ощутимо касаясь пальцами нежных лепестков и вдыхая травянистый аромат. Но стоило оказаться рядом, как Альбуса обуяло неудержимое желание подойти еще ближе, почувствовать под ладонями шероховатую кору, убедиться, что старое дерево живо на самом деле. Хотелось ощутить реальность происходящего, даже если это и было всего лишь очередной шуткой, подброшенной загадочным местом. Но, приблизившись, Альбус заметил, что сверху падают редкие маковые лепестки, похожие на капли крови, а затем послышался тихий голос, напевающий незнакомую песенку.</p>
  <p>
  <em>«Mäuschen, lass dich nicht erwischen</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Spring nur über Bank und Tisch.</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Husch, husch, husch,</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Husch, husch, husch,</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Mäuschen, Mäuschen,</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>Husch, husch...» (1)</em>
</p>
  <p>Не желая быть замеченным, Альбус пригнулся и, ступая еще тише, скрылся под покровом густой тени каштана. Здесь голос, доносившийся из глубины кроны, было слышно гораздо лучше. На толстой ветке, прислонившись спиной к стволу и свесив ноги в высоких кожаных сапогах, сидел человек. В руках его была охапка маков, которым он медленно и сосредоточенно обрывал лепестки и подбрасывал их в воздух. Он прятал лицо за высоко поднятым воротником темно-синего пальто военного покроя, на котором при каждом движении поблескивали расположенные в два ряда блестящие пуговицы. Даже не глядя на этого незнакомца, Альбус смог бы узнать его из сотен тысяч других, только по голосу, который теперь очень изменился: раньше он звучал звонко, весело, но в то же время властно, мог как заставить испытать внутреннюю борьбу, так и вызвать безграничное доверие к себе и своим речам. А как Геллерт смеялся! Он мог рассмешить даже Ариану, которой обычно было чуждо общество людей. Но сейчас все изменилось. Голос его был скорее дрожащим и иногда срывающимся на шепот, словно слабое пламя свечи, трепещущее от малейшего сквозняка. Даже в мире, созданном специально для Альбуса, Геллерт выглядел иначе. Он был приглушен так же, как и солнце на небе, не был опасен, как и прошедшая гроза. </p>
  <p>Прислонившись спиной к каштану, Альбус сел на землю и прикрыл лицо руками. Сейчас он сожалел о том, что пришел сюда. Странный мир не отказал, создав то самое место, что очень много значило для них обоих, но Геллерт, который был здесь прямо сейчас, вселял в Альбуса ужас, ведь за последние годы не было и дня без горечи раскаяния: самая страшная на свете пытка — собственноручно ввергнуть того, кого любишь больше всей жизни, в пропасть, именуемую безумием. </p>
  <p><em>«Husch...»</em> — послышалось сверху, и на нос ему упал красный лепесток. Альбус поднял вверх глаза, полные слез, и невольно всхлипнул. Хоть мир вокруг них и наполняли тысячи звуков, именно этот нарушил оцепенение сидящего на дереве Геллерта. Он вздрогнул и выпустил из рук цветы, осыпав ими Альбуса, и посмотрел вниз. Несколько минут он внимательно его изучал, не сводя глаз, затем резко поднялся и ловко, словно дворовый кот, перепрыгнул на ветку ниже, ухватился за ствол дерева, и в два счета оказался на земле рядом с Альбусом. Эта версия Геллерта была похожа на дикого зверя, который заранее готов к смертельному исходу схватки, но, желая побороться за свою судьбу, ходит кругами, внимательно изучая врага, подмечая слабые и сильные стороны. Он смотрел на Альбуса хмурым, недоверчивым и в какой-то мере безумным взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Sieh mal einer an, das ist interessant, — пробормотал он (2).</p>
  <p>Альбус не понял ни слова из того, что сказал Геллерт, хотя весьма недурно знал немецкий при жизни.</p>
  <p>— Des Menschen wahrster Wahn wird ihm im Traume aufgetan... (3)</p>
  <p>Геллерт ухмыльнулся, улыбка эта не была доброй. Альбуса начинала выводить из себя эта игра: если они находятся в мире, созданном специально для него, то почему он не может понять Геллерта?!</p>
  <p>— Может, перестанешь наконец говорить по-немецки? — не выдержал Альбус. — Ни слова не понимаю из того, что ты пытаешься сказать!</p>
  <p>Геллерт скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел на Альбуса, как на умалишенного, но продолжил уже на прекрасном английском:</p>
  <p>— Можно подумать, при жизни ты меня понимал! Да и слишком ты заносчив для плода моего воображения.</p>
  <p>—  Что, прости? Хочешь сказать, что я — иллюзия?!</p>
  <p>— Ну а кем еще ты можешь быть? — Геллерт меланхолично посмотрел на него. — Жалкая копия, созданная этим миром в качестве очередного способа упрекнуть меня в собственных ошибках.</p>
  <p>— Это я-то — копия?!</p>
  <p>Альбус прекрасно понимал, что перед ним стоит не Геллерт, а проекция его собственных мыслей, все эти слова — то, о чем сам Альбус задумывался не раз, подолгу размышлял, но так и не смог найти ответа на вопросы, скопившиеся в голове. Однако это не делало новую версию Геллерта менее раздражительной. Ударить бы его так, чтобы он разлетелся на тысячи осколков, уничтожить, чтобы неведомые силы этого мира не смогли снова собрать этот фантом. Как же низко — изображать Геллерта именно таким. Сломленным, жалким — полной противоположностью личности, которой он был при жизни. Желая подкрепить свои мысли действием, Альбус поднялся с земли и стал наступать на него, готовясь дать пощечину неумело вылепленной копии. Геллерт отступил было на шаг назад, но не заметил торчащий из-под земли корень дерева и споткнулся, упав спиной в густую поросль маков. </p>
  <p>— Можешь не волноваться, я в порядке, — произнес он после того, как на него опустился ворох красных лепестков, поднявшийся от его падения.</p>
  <p>Он лежал на примятых цветах без единого движения и смотрел в небо.</p>
  <p>— Но думаю, тебе все равно, ведь ты считаешь меня пустышкой. Какое-то время я тоже думал, что меня здесь нет, и уже давно перестал понимать, существую ли я на самом деле. Хотя знаешь, после пятидесяти лет наедине с самим собой и пророчествами... не сказал бы, что я действительно жил. Жизнь ли это? Зато сейчас нет ничего. Ничего, представляешь? Хотя нет, ты наверняка не в силах даже задуматься о чем-то подобном. Поэтому просто исполни мою просьбу. Не мог бы ты уйти?</p>
  <p>Альбус был обескуражен подобным поворотом событий. Этот Геллерт его действительно раздражал, но в то же время его было жаль. Альбус взял себя в руки и ответил ему так вежливо, как только мог.</p>
  <p>— Почему я должен уходить? Я же только пришел.</p>
  <p>— Из-за тебя мне больно. Надеюсь, это весомая причина? Вот скажи, если меня не существует, зачем вообще что-то чувствовать? Или, может, тебя прислали ко мне в качестве наказания? Неужели им недостаточно того, что со мной случилось в жизни? </p>
  <p>Услышанное заставило Альбуса испытать несколько эмоций одновременно: гнев и злость на Геллерта сменились стыдом, за которым пришло отчаяние. Столько лет ему казалось, что он страдает во имя высшей цели и благородно наказывает себя за поступки другого человека... но при этом Альбус ни разу не задумался над тем, что была и его вина в том, против чего он боролся: если бы он смог остановить Геллерта от саморазрушения и вовремя вытащить из пропасти, все могло бы сложиться иначе. </p>
  <p>Альбус сел рядом Геллертом. Он хотел столько всего сказать, но не мог найти нужных слов. </p>
  <p>— Прости меня... — опередил его Геллерт. — Ты ведь это желал услышать? Я наконец-то осознал, что во всем заблуждался. Правда, есть одно обстоятельство, для объяснения которого мне потребовались тысячи часов раздумий. Не мог бы ты растолковать мне его?</p>
  <p>— Что за обстоятельство?</p>
  <p>Альбус старался не поддаваться внутренней панике. Его лицо горело, он догадывался, о чем хочет спросить Геллерт. Это был один из тех вопросов, на которые Альбус не знал ответа. Почему же он, желая спасти Геллерта, за все годы своей жизни ни разу не удостоил его ни взглядом, ни словом, сделав исключение лишь один раз — во время памятной для обоих дуэли? И даже после этого Геллерт не перестал любить его и надеяться на их встречу, но Альбус был настолько поглощен уничтожением собственной души и грядущей магической войной, что постоянно откладывал посещение Нурменгарда, а потом... Смерть пришла за ним раньше.</p>
  <p>— Ты знаешь, о чем я хочу спросить. Не увиливай, я чувствую, что ты догадался.</p>
  <p>— Как ты можешь знать, ты же не легилимент, — голос Альбуса задрожал.</p>
  <p>— Ты легилимент. Ну, по крайней мере, когда-то им был. Уж не знаю, как сейчас, и что произошло с твоей магией в этом месте, может быть, тебе повезло больше. У меня ничего не осталось.</p>
  <p>— Я не пробовал колдовать с палочкой.</p>
  <p>— Не уходи от вопроса, Альбус. Уж не знаю ты это или нет, но Альбус Дамблдор, ставший директором магической школы, слишком любил переводить тему, когда разговор становился неудобным. Но я не тот собеседник, с которыми ты обычно имел дело, меня ты запутать не сможешь. Ты знаешь, что я хочу спросить и знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Подумай сам, неужели тебе не хотелось бы разъяснить все? Если не ради меня, то для себя.</p>
  <p>Ответ и вправду пришел сам собой, но Альбус боялся произнести его вслух. Это признание могло означать лишь то, что в жизни многое было сделано зря. Да и как на такое отреагирует Геллерт... или существо, созданное по его образу. Двойник. И если бы Альбус не заметил странностей этого мира, то мог бы поклясться: перед ним сейчас не нечто, вылепленное из воспоминаний, а именно тот самый Геллерт, с которым они впервые встретились летом тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятого. Но кем бы ни был этот человек, он был прав: этот вопрос слишком долго оставался без ответа.</p>
  <p>— Всю жизнь я считал себя виноватым в том, что с нами произошло. Если бы мы не встретились, твоя жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе. Ты бы стал успешным политиком или даже министром магии. Но ты встретил меня и я проклял тебя своей печалью. Я боялся взглянуть тебе в глаза, ведь каждый раз я вспоминал о том, что ошибся однажды, когда не уберег тебя от собственных неверных решений. Но я ошибся еще раз, когда ничего не стал предпринимать в ответ на твои действия.</p>
  <p>Геллерт коротко рассмеялся, но Альбус сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.</p>
  <p>— Ты должен понять, я никогда не мог дать того, что хотелось тебе. Прости. И мне очень жаль, что так вышло с нашей клятвой...</p>
  <p>— Да-да, — раздраженно прервал его Геллерт, — я понял. Тебе пришлось пойти на жертвы, ведь я зашел слишком далеко. Думаешь, я никогда этого не осознавал? К тому моменту, как ты решился остановить меня, я успел забыть о своей изначальной идее и стал преследовать только личные цели, поэтому мое наказание стало спасением. Сам бы я не смог остановиться. Но, похоже, тогда тебе было все равно. Ты даже не поинтересовался, что будет со мной дальше. Говоришь, считал себя виноватым? Альбус, послушай, как ты звучишь со стороны, в твоих словах кроется лишь обида и эгоизм. Я всегда полагал, что ты лучше меня, но с каждым годом, проведенным в своем собственном доме, ставшим для меня тюрьмой, я понимал, что ты такой же, как и я. Вот тебе пища для размышлений: подумай как-нибудь о том, сколько раз ты действительно заботился о других, не ища в этом выгоды для себя? </p>
  <p>Слова Геллерта задевали за живое. Все, что он сказал, было правдой. Действительно, чаще всего Альбус думал лишь о себе, даже в моменты самобичевания.</p>
  <p>— Говоришь, хотел меня вернуть, — продолжал Геллерт, — но на самом деле ты злился. Я бросил тебя именно тогда, когда ты больше всего во мне нуждался. Я виноват и осознаю это, но пойми, мне было всего шестнадцать. Да, я был резким и несдержанным, но трагедия, случившаяся с нами, напугала меня настолько, что я целый месяц не выходил из своей комнаты. Альбус, — его голос стал хриплым и печальным, — мне жаль, что так вышло. Ты считал, будто знаешь меня лучше всех на свете, но на самом деле так и не понял, что я за человек.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — Альбус всхлипнул, по его щеке скатилась слеза. </p>
  <p>— Забудь, уже ничего не изменить. Мы оба мертвы. Какая ирония, никто из нас не может понять, существуем ли мы друг для друга.</p>
  <p>Некоторое время они молчали, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Первым заговорил Альбус, желая продолжить тему, не дававшую ему покоя:</p>
  <p>— Ты так упорно пытаешься мне доказать, что настоящий именно ты. Но я помню, как пришел сюда, и поэтому уверен в обратном. Если ты расскажешь мне, что с тобой произошло и как ты здесь оказался, думаю, что смог бы поверить тебе.</p>
  <p>Геллерт ничего не ответил, при этом на его губах мелькнула мимолетная улыбка. Было ли это хорошим признаком, Альбус не мог сказать, но знал одно — ответ на этот вопрос будет решающим. Многое из того, чем занимался Геллерт в качестве лидера революционного движения, Альбус знал и так. В те времена под его началом была обширная шпионская сеть, и каждый вечер на рабочем столе Альбуса появлялся подробный отчет о всех действиях Геллерта. После дуэли и заточения в Нурменгард необходимость в подобном наблюдении отпала и Альбус понемногу начал забывать об узнике страшного черного замка, храня в сердце лишь образ улыбчивого молодого человека из девяносто девятого года. С тех пор, как фиал с клятвой был разрушен, оковы, связывавшие две жизни вместе, исчезли. Между некогда близкими людьми пролегла огромная темная пропасть, но даже тогда в глубине души Альбус надеялся, что уцелела хоть какая-то связь. И он не ошибся — тонкая, натянутая словно струна, нить однажды дрогнула в его душе, давая понять, что Геллерт навсегда покинул мир живых. Альбус не знал подробностей, ведь в тот момент он и сам уже был по ту сторону. Именно поэтому сейчас он напряженно вглядывался в лицо Геллерта, ожидая объяснений не со слов мальчика, ставшего свидетелем убийства в своих видениях, а от того, кто сам был участником этого события.</p>
  <p>— Неужели тебе об этом ничего не известно? — Геллерт посмотрел на него с недоверием.</p>
  <p>— К тому времени я был уже мертв. Веришь или нет, но я узнал о произошедшем лишь тогда, когда выполнил свою миссию.</p>
  <p>Геллерт искоса взглянул на него и снова усмехнулся.</p>
  <p>— Значит у тебя была особенная миссия... Но с какой стати я должен тебе верить? Ты ведь явно испытываешь меня.</p>
  <p>— Просто доверься мне. Настолько, насколько я этого заслуживаю, — со вздохом ответил Альбус.</p>
  <p>— Тогда... честно говоря, нет никакого секрета в том, как это произошло. Не думал, что когда-нибудь хоть кому-то это будет интересно, но меня посетила сама Смерть в самом уродливом ее обличии, а затем... — он нахмурился, будто пытаясь сосредоточиться и припомнить какие-то детали, — извини, я уже начал забывать подробности. Я помню, что проснулся посреди макового поля, в тот момент мне казалось, что я пробудился от кошмарного сна. Я не был стариком, заточенным в холодной темной башне, а стал таким, каким ты видишь меня сейчас. Долгое время, проведенное в одиночестве, плохо сказалось на моем разуме. Да я почти сошел с ума! Но мне повезло умереть именно в тот момент, когда я был еще на грани. Можешь представить, как сильно я испугался провести теперь уже вечность в одиночестве, но мне помогли. Взамен попросив лишь набраться терпения и ждать, но я не хотел снова жестоко ошибиться, ведь тебе не было до меня никакого дела. Но вопреки всему, ты пришел, хоть и много вечностей спустя.</p>
  <p>— Только сейчас я понял, что был связан проклятием обязательства. Воскрешающий камень привязал меня к своей сущности до тех пор, пока я не выполню свое предназначение.</p>
  <p>— Воскрешающий камень значит? — Геллерт нахмурился. — Вот же дурень, собрал-таки все Дары Смерти. Дай угадаю, ты был разочарован? Они не даруют невиданной силы и не исполняют желаний. Все три предмета, собранные вместе, всего лишь проверяют тебя на прочность. Пройдешь это испытание — так уж и быть, останешься в живых.</p>
  <p>— Откуда ты знаешь об этом?</p>
  <p>Геллерт сказал правду: Дары Смерти никогда не предназначались для получения неограниченной магической силы. Достойные могли владеть Бузинной палочкой, не боясь, что она потребует крови или заставит их убивать. Мантия-невидимка укрывала от лишних глаз и никогда бы не предала своего хозяина, а Воскрешающий камень мог лишь показать мимолетные видения призраков и при этом не сводить с ума. Такова была истинная сущность этих предметов — служить и защищать, но лишь достойного их силы, не стремящегося к ней так, как делали отчаянные алчные глупцы, пытавшиеся завладеть невиданными возможностями, дающими, по их мнению, власть над всем миром.</p>
  <p>— Я долго думал о природе Даров Смерти. Наверняка ты в курсе, что я посвятил их изучению большую часть своей жизни. Я догадывался, что Бузинная палочка выбрала меня лишь инструментом для поисков более достойного обладателя. Поначалу я думал, что именно ты станешь тем, кому покорится сила самой Смерти, но... — он улыбнулся, — ты тоже оказался недостоин. До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты совершил такую глупость! Воспользоваться Воскрешающим камнем и попасть под его проклятие! Что за идиот! Не спрашивай меня, как я об этом узнал, давай сойдемся на том, что Бузинная палочка поведала мне этот секрет по старой дружбе.</p>
  <p>— Геллерт... </p>
  <p>В горле Альбуса словно застрял ком от подступающих рыданий, он отчаянно отводил глаза, стараясь не встречаться с Геллертом взглядом. Даже находясь запертым в четырех стенах собственной темницы, этот человек не переставал думать об Альбусе и даже каким-то образом узнавал тайны, о которых могло знать всего несколько доверенных человек.</p>
  <p>— Ты прав, — продолжил Альбус хрипло, — я не тот, кем все меня считали. </p>
  <p>— Наш разговор коснулся неожиданной темы. И каков же на самом деле Альбус Дамблдор?</p>
  <p>— Падкий до власти, желающий всеобщего блага, полученного не самыми привлекательными методами. Я такой же, как и ты. Хоть ты и утверждаешь, что я совершенно тебя не знаю.</p>
  <p>— Никак не могу понять, что мешает тебе узнать меня получше? Много лет назад, когда мы были еще глупыми юнцами, тебя ничего не останавливало. </p>
  <p>— Ты и вправду хотел бы этого?</p>
  <p>Лицо Геллерта приняло задумчивое выражение, но глаза его при этом заблестели.</p>
  <p>— Отчего нет? — ответил он. — Я бы хотел познакомиться поближе с Альбусом Дамблдором, если, конечно, ты настоящий, а не призрак, созданный из моих воспоминаний. В свою очередь спрошу тебя о том же: желаешь ли ты узнать меня получше?</p>
  <p>— А ты позволишь? Я не хотел бы снова причинить тебе боль.</p>
  <p>Геллерт только вздохнул и, опершись на руку, поднялся с примятых маков. В его волосах застряли огненно-алые лепестки, похожие на искры пламени. На мгновение они показались Альбусу напоминанием о том, что когда-то в сердце этого человека обитала необузданная ярость. Но теперь, Геллерт очень изменился: в его глазах не читалось ни малейшего намека на гордость и превосходство, их место заняла печаль. Если его движения раньше были резкими, то сейчас стали плавными и даже грациозными.</p>
  <p>— Как же заманчиво звучит «дать второй шанс Альбусу Дамблдору», — заметил он. — Ты же не будешь против, если я немного подумаю? Нам некуда торопиться, нет дела до амбиций, а все срочные дела остались в прошлой жизни. </p>
  <p>Геллерт подал Альбусу руку, помогая подняться, и потянул за собой.</p>
  <p>— А пока я размышляю над твоим предложением, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать. Не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на это, но раз уж так решили высшие силы...</p>
  <p>— Что ты хочешь мне показать? И куда мы направляемся? — Альбус не без удовольствия сжал руку Геллерта, которая оказалась теплой и такой настоящей посреди этого странного непонятного мира. — Только не пугай меня, странностей мне хватило на всю предстоящую вечность.</p>
  <p>— Пожалуй, именно этого я не ожидал от тебя услышать, — весело проговорил Геллерт. — Но не удивляйся тому, что будет происходить вокруг. Так уж здесь все устроено.</p>
  <p>Альбус взял Геллерта под руку и они неспешно пошли вперед, по непонятно откуда появившейся посреди макового поля дорожке, уложенной рыжими плитками. </p>
  <p>— Если тебе будет не по себе, просто держи меня за руку, — напомнил Геллерт, уловив замешательство Альбуса, — со мной точно ничего не случится. А теперь пойдем.</p>
  <p>Стоило только сделать несколько шагов вперед, как окружающий их мир снова изменился: дорога, по которой они шли, повисла в воздухе и петляла между стеклянными высотками, заполонившими современные города. Мимо них проплывали огни ночных автострад, под ними простирались леса, замерзшие озера, бурлящие водопады и бесконечные равнины, занесенные снегами.</p>
  <p>— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Альбус, у которого перехватило дыхание.</p>
  <p>— Нужно лишь знать, куда идти, а дорога приведет тебя сама.</p>
  <p>— Ты сам это понял?</p>
  <p>— Нет, — Геллерт снова загадочно улыбнулся, — в этом мире у меня есть покровитель, который научил меня многим вещам. Правда, раньше я был слишком расстроен, чтобы оценить красоту, которая окружала меня все это время.</p>
  <p>— Покровитель? В этом мире есть божества? С тобой говорили эти самые высшие силы?</p>
  <p>— Ни то, ни другое. Ты скоро сам обо всем узнаешь.</p>
  <p>Но настроение Геллерта внезапно изменилось, и он резко остановился посреди дороги. В сумраке снежного вечера перед ним возвышался замок из черного камня, выстроенный на вершине одного из альпийских склонов. Он уже давно был заброшен и время его не пощадило: в окнах блестели острые осколки разбитых стекол, часть галерей обрушилась, там, где под весом снега провалилась обветшалая черепица, на крыше зияли темные дыры. Но в этой старой развалине все еще теплились остатки жизни — Альбус заметил, что пара окон на третьем этаже замка светится тусклым теплым светом.</p>
  <p>— Как думаешь, это настоящее, прошлое или будущее? — спросил он у Геллерта.</p>
  <p>— Уже не важно, — ответил тот, продолжая идти вперед. </p>
  <p>В его взгляде читалось сожаление. О том, что время сделало с его замком, о судьбе его людей, или, может, даже обо всем сразу.</p>
  <p> — Не в моих силах что-то изменить для тех, кто остался там. — сказал он Альбусу. — Я так и не смог им помочь.</p>
  <p>— Я понимаю твои чувства. Но это был личный выбор тех, кто пошел за тобой, как бы эгоистично это не звучало. Ты не мог принимать решения за других людей.</p>
  <p>— Все равно это останется на моей совести. Ведь вечность не только дар, но и проклятие. Сколько еще миллионов раз мне придется столкнуться со своими демонами?</p>
  <p>— Этого не избежать, но, — Альбус улыбнулся, — думаю, мы сможем пережить и не такое.</p>
  <p>Геллерт лишь удрученно вздохнул и погрузился в собственные мысли. Альбус и сам никак не мог забыть те огоньки в полуразрушенном Нурменгарде: он тоже стал причиной этой разрухи, ведь после поражения Геллерта объединенные магические силы Европы решили перестроить замок в тюрьму, но наткнулись на множество ловушек, спрятанных по всему замку. Человеческой природе чаще склонно разрушение, а не созидание, поэтому было принято решение обвалить стены тех помещений, что не удалось взять под свой контроль, однако безумцы, которые с радостью ринулись исполнять приказ, и сами остались под грудой камней. </p>
  <p>Оставшуюся часть пути по самым удивительным местам мира живых они проделали в полном молчании. Альбус хотел было расспросить Геллерта о Нурменгарде, но подумав, решил, что лучше пока не говорить с ним на эту тему — слишком уж болезненной она стала для них обоих. Наконец, к удивлению Альбуса, дорога закончилась, и они оказались в большом саду, окруженном огромной живой изгородью. Внутри он выглядел несколько запущенным: постаменты статуй были оплетены вьюнками, на клумбах вокруг раскинулась россыпь обыкновенных полевых цветов. Немного пройдя по дорожкам сада, Геллерт подвел его к широкой лестнице из белоснежного мрамора, ведущей на большую круглую площадку с идеально ровным газоном, по периметру которой были выстрижены огромные топиары в виде магических животных. В глубине, среди деревьев стояла небольшая беседка из светлого дерева, настолько заросшая плющом, что и сама напоминала одну из композиций этого странного сада. Туда-то Геллерт и повел Альбуса, изрядно заинтригованного встречей с неведомым «покровителем».</p>
  <p>— Что бы ни случилось, — сказал Геллерт, отодвигая завесу плюща от входа в беседку, — постарайся ничему не удивляться.</p>
  <p>Как только Геллерт вошел, ему на шею бросилась девочка в белом кружевном платье. Лица Альбус разглядеть не успел, заметив у нее на голове только венок из полевых цветов, что росли в саду.</p>
  <p>— Тебя не было так долго, — обиженно протянула она, — я уже начала подумывать о том, чтобы отправиться на поиски. </p>
  <p>— Не волнуйся, — ответил Геллерт, потрепав ее по волосам, — я не заблудился. Да и как такое возможно, если здесь все дороги ведут к тебе? </p>
  <p>— Это правда. Ты сделал все так, как я просила?</p>
  <p>— Да... ты была права. Посмотри, с кем я пришел.</p>
  <p>Девочка повернулась лицом к Альбусу, он в ужасе отступил и спиной уперся в колонну беседки. Как же так? Как он мог не узнать ее? Эти светлые волосы и синие, как небо, глаза. Это была его сестра, Ариана.</p>
  <p>— Альбус...</p>
  <p>Она подошла к нему и взяла за руки. Как и у Геллерта, они были теплыми и такими настоящими...</p>
  <p>— Не стоит меня бояться, — она приветливо улыбнулась, заглянув ему в глаза, — хоть мы с тобой никогда не были близки, я не держу на тебя зла. Мы с Геллертом ждали тебя здесь и верили, что однажды ты найдешь дорогу к нам. </p>
  <p>— Так ты была здесь... с тех самых пор? — только и смог произнести Альбус.</p>
  <p>— Да, — кивнула Ариана, — и я знаю, что произошло с каждым из вас. Альбус, понимаю, ты думаешь, что мы всего лишь иллюзии, рожденные твоим разумом, но это не так. Со временем ты обязательно все поймешь. О, я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Понимаю, как это непривычно: я так легко могу говорить. Но доверься мне. Теперь все будет действительно хорошо. А сейчас мне кажется, что вам стоит немного передохнуть. Могу себе представить, какой путь вам пришлось проделать и как вы устали.</p>
  <p>Она отвела Альбуса к противоположной колонне и протянула руку. В воздухе перед ней возникла большая деревянная дверь, которая со скрипом распахнулась. Войдя внутрь, они оказались в просторной комнате, освещаемой лишь камином.</p>
  <p>— Дорогая Ариана, — задумчиво заметил Геллерт, оглядываясь вокруг, — куда ты нас привела? Это место кажется мне очень знакомым, но никак не могу вспомнить, где же я его видел.</p>
  <p>— Дорогой Геллерт, — Ариана потянулась к керосиновой лампе на массивном письменном столе, от ее прикосновения фитиль вспыхнул, освещая комнату вокруг теплым светом, — я подумала, что тебе было бы приятно оказаться в знакомой обстановке. Считай это чем-то вроде небольшого подарка.</p>
  <p>— Но как?! — воскликнул Геллерт, отодвигая от окна тяжелую гардину.</p>
  <p>Альбус взглянул через его плечо. За окном простирались бескрайние снежные просторы Альп, а где-то посреди горных пиков вилась тонкая линия дороги, вымощенной рыжей плиткой. На фоне ледников она была похожа на горящий фитиль. Но самое удивительное и в то же время жуткое было в другом: по дороге шли двое. Вот они остановились, вглядываясь в окна заброшенного замка, а потом продолжили свой путь. Это были они сами — Геллерт и Альбус, — и произошло это с ними не более, чем с десяток минут назад по меркам внутренних часов Альбуса.</p>
  <p>— В этом месте ничто не имеет своей постоянной формы, — Ариана подошла к ним и тоже взглянула в окно. — Время, пространство, события — это все относительно, не стоит придавать им особого значения. Скоро вы сами поймете, что здесь происходит, но всему свое время, как бы это странно ни звучало.</p>
  <p>Приглашающим жестом она показала на подушки и стопки книг в кожаных переплетах, разложенных вокруг камина.</p>
  <p>— Я буду плохой хозяйкой, если не дам вам время, чтобы прийти в себя, — она устроилась поудобнее и взяла в руки том со сказками.</p>
  <p>Поначалу Альбус колебался. Ему не хотелось слепо доверять неведомой силе, которая так просто могла искажать не только пространство, но и время. Он посмотрел на Геллерта, который, судя по всему, разделял это недоверие, однако все же последовал за Арианой и сел возле камина. Альбусу просто не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как присоединиться к ним. В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом книжных страниц и треском догорающих поленьев. Геллерт начал клевать носом, выпустил книгу из рук и уронил голову на плечо сидевшему рядом Альбусу. Через какое-то время пришлось уложить спящего Геллерта на одну из подушек и укрыть его собственной шинелью.</p>
  <p>Огонь в камине наполнял полутемную комнату мягким оранжевым светом, отбрасывая на стены причудливые длинные тени, и Альбусу показалось, что волосы Геллерта сотканы из золотых нитей, похожих на солнечные лучи. Удивительно, но на короткий миг Геллерт и был тем, кто смог осветить непроглядный мрак жизни Альбуса. Но теперь все изменилось. Они сами стали иными. Получится ли вернуть прежние чувства после всего, что им довелось пережить? Геллерт заворочался во сне и тяжело вздохнул, успокоившись, лишь когда Альбус робко положил свою ладонь ему на плечо. Быть может и его мучил этот вопрос.</p>
  <p>— Он так устал.</p>
  <p>Шепот Арианы заставил Альбуса вздрогнуть: она не внушала ему доверия, порой казалось, что знала про них слишком много, гораздо больше, чем они сами знали о самих себе.</p>
  <p>— Альбус, — продолжила она, видя замешательство брата, — не будь с ним строг, он нуждается в тебе. Он этого не расскажет, но последние годы он очень страдал от голода, холода и твоего невнимания. Смерть для него была скорее наградой, закончившей такое мучительное существование, но даже тогда он ни на минуту не забывал о тебе. </p>
  <p>Альбус молчал, глядя на подрагивающие во сне густые ресницы Геллерта. </p>
  <p>— Скажи мне, — Альбус прямо и угрожающе посмотрел на Ариану, — ты и вправду моя сестра? Я не помню тебя такой.</p>
  <p>В ответ она только ласково улыбнулась.</p>
  <p>— И да, и нет. Когда-то я была Ариной Дамблдор, но это место меня изменило. Ты сам догадался, что я здесь уже очень давно. Наверное, я успела позабыть, какой была когда-то. Девочкой, которую мать прятала, рассказывая всем только о своих сыновьях, выпуская меня погулять только в темноте безлунной ночи. Мне говорили, что я больна, но это лишь злило то, что жило внутри меня. И знаешь, братец, хорошо, что это закончилось. Сейчас я могу быть тем, кем хочу сама, а не тем, кем говорит мне быть то существо. Этот мир даровал мне понимание многих вещей, о которых я не знала при жизни. Правда, магия этого места связала меня своими законами и я не могу его покинуть, как и ты, и Геллерт. Теперь это наш дом, который можно менять так, как мы захотим. </p>
  <p>— Я правильно понял, что ты стала едина с этим миром?</p>
  <p>— Возможно, — она отложила в сторону книгу, которая лежала на ее коленях и нежно погладила Геллерта по волосам, — а может быть и нет. Я пока не понимаю этого. Наверняка мне известно лишь то, что мы с Геллертом нравимся этому миру, а к тебе пока приглядываются. Не бойся, — она улыбнулась Альбусу, — мы любим тебя, значит и миру придется это принять.</p>
  <p>— Ты понимаешь, что мне будет непросто смириться с происходящим?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, дорогой Альбус. Но пока я прошу тебя позаботиться о Геллерте. Здесь есть спальня, не мог бы ты отнести его туда?</p>
  <p>Альбус осторожно поднял спящего Геллерта и ахнул от удивления: он был почти невесомым!</p>
  <p>— Что это значит? — спросил он у Арианы.</p>
  <p>— Ты знаешь, что в древнем Египте боги взвешивали сердце человека, и если оно оказывалось легче пера богини Маат, то его признавали безгрешным? — она улыбнулась. — Сделай собственные выводы, братец. Возможно, ты знаешь о Геллерте не все.</p>
  <p>Альбус нахмурился и смутился одновременно, открывая спиной соседнюю дверь, в которой и вправду располагалась спальня с широкой кроватью под алым бархатным пологом.</p>
  <p>— Мы продолжим разговор позже, — сказал он Ариане, — но сначала мы с Геллертом кое-что обсудим.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, — она все так же улыбалась, глядя на Альбуса, — в нашем распоряжении целая вечность.</p>
  <p>— Где я смогу найти тебя?</p>
  <p>— Некоторое время я буду здесь. Но если меня не окажется в замке, — она коротко рассмеялась, — как и говорил Геллерт, все дороги этого мира ведут ко мне.</p>
  <p>-----</p>
  <p>1. Детская немецкая считалка про кота и мышей.</p>
  <p>2. Нем. «Надо же, а это интересно».</p>
  <p>3. Нем. «Поверьте мне, самая правдоподобная иллюзия открывается человеку в мечтах…» Фридрих Ницше</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>